


Hechizo en las highlands

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curses, Druids, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, Fluff and Humor, Gaelic Language, Highlander References, Lemon, Past Lives, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, The Force Is Replaced By Magic (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Summary: Fanfic Reylo AU contenido adulto ⚠️ + 🔞Ben Solo fue hechizado en una época dónde tenía que casarse por obligación, su magia druida lo salvó de morir y despertó quinientos años en el futuro para conocer a la mujer de su vida.Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilm y Disney la historia es de mi autoría.Historia publicada también en Wattpad.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Con cariño para Lubamoon.

Highlands de Escocia 1500

Asajj Ventress veía con aprension sus artilugios de magia, la visión que le habían dado no era muy exacta como las anteriores pero tenía el mismo significado, su hijo moriría por causa de la futura esposa del Laird. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, pensaba la manera de evitar esa boda ya le había contado a su hijo Finn sus temores y el la había tomado a loca obviamente pues era un sacerdote, no creía en la la magia pero ella si confiaba en sus visiones.

Vio a su hijo llegar bajo el débil sol de la mañana que empezaba a despuntar en las highlands.

\- ¿Madre? ¿Ahora que es lo que te dicen las runas? - pregunto curioso cuando la vio haciendo extraños símbolos sobre la mesa con las varitas que usaba para su magia.

\- El Laird.

\- ¿El Laird?

\- Es un peligro para ti Finn.

\- Madre el es un buen hombre no va por ahí matando a su gente solo por que si.

\- Pronto tendrá que tomar una mujer y por causa de ella tu morirás.

\- Eso no tiene sentido madre no sabemos quién es esa mujer, una desconocida no puede causar mi muerte.

\- Tal vez ella se encapriche de ti y eso la provoque.

\- ¿Una mujer elegirme a mi por encima del Laird? Mírame madre soy lo opuesto a el.

\- Eres apuesto hijo - dijo Asajj con suavidad.

Pero Finn sabía que no era así, Ben solo era el tipo de hombre que había sido hecho para ser un guerrero y conquistar, todo lo opuesto a el.

\- Soy consiente de mis defectos y será mejor que dejes de adivinar mi futuro madre soy un hombre de Dios, un sacerdote ordenado no creo en esas cosas.

Se acercó a la mesa y fue desordenado las extrañas figuras que su madre había hecho.

\- Ten más respeto por la magia druida Finn, yo no te critico por tus creencias - la anciana le reprochó a su hijo molesta y tomó sus objetos de la mesa para guardarlos - ¿No tienes que confesar a alguna oveja descarriada?

La expresión de terquedad en el rostro de su madre hizo a fin sospechar pues ya la conocía.

\- Madre por favor no vayas a hacer nada en contra del Laird.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Prometelo, dime qué no dañarás a Ben Solo.

\- Está bien Finn no dañaré a Ben Solo.

El joven sacerdote se fue rumbo al castillo del Laird sin imaginar lo que estaba planeando su anciana madre.

En los siguientes días las discusiones de Asajj con Finn eran más fuertes pues ella se empeñaba en convencerlo de que la esposa que tomara Ben Solo lo asesinaría y el en alguna ocasión llegó a decirle que estaba perdiendo la razón lo que la llevó a tomar medidas extremas.

Paso noches en vela pensando como hacer para deshacerse del Laird sin hacerle daño hasta que una tribu de gitanos llegó al lugar, tuvo negociar con ellos por un par de días y darles los pocos vienes de valor con los que contaba para que accedieran a ayudarle pues ellos usaban una magia mucho más antigua y poderosa que la de ella, pero no tenía opción, si quería salvar a su hijo debía deshacerse de Ben Solo.

Unos días después de haber hecho el trato con los gitanos se escabulló en el castillo y sin que nadie la viera lo drogó para poder sacarlo con la ayuda de un par de hombres y llevarlo a un lugar apartado en el bosque.

\- Lo siento pero mi hijo es más importante para mi - murmuró la anciana mientras observaba como los gitanos hacían el hechizo que la ayudaría a deshacerse del Laird.

\- ¿No está muerto verdad? - le preguntó al jefe de la tribu.

\- No anciana nosotros no acostumbramos matar solo está dormido y así se quedará eternamente amenos que sangre humana y los rayos del sol caigan sobre los símbolos que grabamos en su pecho.

\- ¡Deben asegurarse de que eso no ocurra nunca!

\- Así se hará anciana, el dormirá por la eternidad en lo más recondito de las cuevas de Loch Ness*.

Asajj Ventres se quedó mirando como los gitanos desaparecían por el camino con su preciada carga y aunque sintió algo de arrepentimiento el alivio fue más grande pues su hijo estaba a salvo, o eso pensaba ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loch Ness* Escocia época actual.

Rey se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de sus amigos para unirse a ese viaje, a ella no le gustaba socializar y en los últimos dos días la admiración que parecía sentir por ella el amigo de Poe se había convertido en acoso, era por eso que ese día había salido antes que todos para no encontrarse con el molesto tipo.

\- Genial - masculló malhumorada mientras subía al autobús de turistas - mejor me hubiera quedado en casa, ahora estubiera leyendo un libro tranquilamente, pero no la señorita quería aventura y nuevas emociones.

Caminó rápidamente con expresión uraña pues no quería que se le acercara algún desconocido, quería estar sola,  
Casi siempre estaba sola, los pocos amigos que tenía se contaban con los dedos de una mano y ellos sabían de su manía de refugiarse en los libros y trataban de hacer que saliera a divertirse en algunas ocasiones pero ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación a ese viaje.

Se sentó en una roca desde donde veía el lago, el sol empezaba a despuntar y calentaba sus pies cubiertos con una sencillas sandalias, ese día había elegido usar un vestido con estampado de pequeñas flores lilas sin mangas solo sujetado con unos finos tirantes y de falda larga y amplia pues así se sentía más cómoda.

A esa hora de la mañana estaba prácticamente sola a excepción de un par de personas que se veían a lo lejos. La quietud de las aguas del lago la hicieron divagar, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en el legendario mounstro que no se dió cuenta que en el lugar donde estaba sentada se hacía un grieta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y cayó al vacío, gritó unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo se detuvo en algo sólido.

\- !Auch! ¡Rayos! - exclamó con voz ahogada pues el golpe la había dejado sin respiración, sentía algo escurriendo por su frente, tal vez alguna de las rocas la había golpeado, una sensación de mareo la invadió y apoyó la frente en la superficie dónde había caído pero en su confusión su mente registró algo cálido y suave, no era roca, era una persona y grande al parecer.

La poca claridad que había no le permitía ver pero estaba segura de que era un hombre por los duros pectorales que podía sentir bajo sus manos, poco a poco los rayos del sol fueron iluminando lo que al parecer era una cueva e iba dejando al descubierto el cuerpo que estaba bajo ella y se quedó sin aire otra vez.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó asombrada pues ante ella estaba el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, era simplemente hermoso, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo el parecía una obra de los mismos dioses del Olimpo, tenía el torso desnudo y en la penumbra podía vislumbrar unos extraños símbolos en su piel, bajó la vista un poco más y vio que vestía solamente una falda escocesa o Kilt, se alarmó al pensar que podía estar muerto pero el tacto de su piel era tibio y al acercar su mano a su nariz registró una suave respiración.

Cuando la luz del sol alcanzó la grieta por dónde ella había caído el resplandor la cegó por un momento y se cubrió los ojos manchando su mano con la sangre que salía de su frente, la sensación de mareo que la embargó hizo que apoyará la mano de nuevo sobre el torso del hombre justo sobre uno de los extraños símbolos manchandolo con la sangre, el rayo de sol cayó justo sobre la mancha que al momento se fundio con las lineas negras y así quinientos años después Ben Solo despertó de su hechizo para conocer a la mujer que estaba destinada para el.

Rey quitó la mano rápidamente al sentir un cosquilleo subir por su brazo, quiso incorporarse para bajar de dónde estaba ya que se encontraba en una posición poco decente pues sus piernas abrazaban las caderas del hombre y su intimidad quedaba justo en...

Un suspiro la detuvo y se quedó quieta, con temor levantó la vista y las dos neuronas que aún le funcionaban hicieron cortocircuito al ver los hermosos ojos dorados que la observaban, un jadeo escapó de sus labios y de pronto sintió la boca seca, esa mirada la atrapó y parecía ver muy dentro de ella.

Ben Solo estaba asombrado ya que nunca había creído lo que aquel antiguo sacerdote druida le había profetizado antes de morir, el había nacido con magia druida, una muy poderosa pero al escuchar de aquel anciano que la mujer que estaba destinada para el no era de su tiempo se había reído, ahora sabía que era verdad, no había otra forma de describir lo que sentía, había esperado siglos para que el hechizo se anulara, siglos esperando a la persona adecuada, su magia lo había protegido cuando los gitanos lo hechizaron, ahora entendía por qué no había podido detener aquello, era por ella, cuando desde su sueño la había visto llegar sintió un fuego en la sangre que nuca en sus treinta y cinco años había sentido y ahora al tenerla ahí montada sobre el estaba causando que otras partes de su cuerpo también despertaran.

\- Lo siento - la voz ronca de la chica terminó de causar estragos en su control y la parte de su anatomía sobre la que ella estaba escogió ese momento para hacerle sentir su presencia, sus mejillas parecían frutos del bosque maduros y sus ojos verdes lo veían con incredulidad.

\- ¡No te muevas! - le ordenó sujetando sus caderas cuando ella volvió a moverse para bajarse y Rey jadeó al sentir algo firme bajo ella justo en el centro de su ser.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos quédate quieta! - volvió a ordenar Ben y Rey se congeló sobre el, sentía que se quemaba y estaba segura que si se movía un centímetro tendría eso que llamaban orgasmo por primera vez en su vida y la tentación era grande.

Cuando ella se quedó quieta Ben se apoyó con una mano para incorporarse y se dió cuenta de que había sido un tremendo error pues el movimiento solo sirvió para acercar su endurecido miembro a la ardiente intimidad de la mujer sobre el.

El jadeo, las uñas de ella enterradas en sus hombros y la tibieza que sintió en su entrepierna le confirmaron lo que había visto en su mente, ella había tenido un orgasmo...


	2. Chapter 2

Rey sentía que por sus venas corría lava ardiente, su cuerpo se estremecía por las palpitaciones y la humedad que aun sentía en el valle entre sus piernas, ese lugar que no sabía que podía ser tan sensible y sentir tanto solo con un simple toque.

Pero el hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos y que le había dado su primer orgasmo no tenía nada de simple, no, hombres como el no los encontraba en cada esquina, no ella que solía ser tan retraída cuando de relacionarse con el sexo opuesto se trataba, aún no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a menos que fuera un sueño y aún estuviera dormida en su habitación del hotel no encontraba otra explicación para todo eso pero sintió el tibio aliento de el en el cuello y dejó caer su frente en el ancho hombro jadeando una última vez.

Ben aferró con más fuerza las caderas de la chica al sentir que empezaba a moverse, otra vez.

\- Suéltame - le pidió Rey con un murmullo ahogado por el deseo que aún quedaba en ella.

\- No puedo hacerlo Sithiche beag* - le respondió el con esa voz profunda y en un extraño idioma que le causó escalofríos.

\- Por favor - suplicó la chica de nuevo.

\- ¡No! Si te suelto querrás huir.

\- No lo haré, te lo prometo pero por favor suéltame.

El suspiró, era una mentirosa pero una mentirosa muy adorable, la mano que sujetaba sus caderas para mantenerla quieta se movio hacia arriba para enlazar su cintura, con la otra acarició su espalda y sus delgados hombros, subió más hasta llegar a su rostro y se lo sostuvo para verla de frente, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes lo veían con incredulidad.

\- En verdad eres una Sithiche beag álainn* Agus is leatsa mi*

Otra vez ese idioma extraño, Rey abrió la boca pero lo que iba a decir se le olvidó al sentir como el pasaba por sus labios el dedo pulgar acariciandolos como si quisiera grabarla con fuego y fue lo último que supo y que sintió pues perdió el sentido sin llegar a ver la mirada posesiva del highlander que la sostenía en sus brazos.

Ben observó a la chica dormida, los rayos del sol que entraban por la grieta en el domo de la cueva empezaban a calentar el interior o tal vez era que el también sentía todo lo que ella había sentido y por eso estaba acalorado.

Bajó lentamente de la roca rectangular dónde había dormido durante siglos y la dejó a ella ahí mismo con mucho cuidado, sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho pues las palabras Agus is leatsa mi* lo vinculaban a ella para siempre pero no había podido evitarlo quinientos años era mucho tiempo de espera para no aprovechar la oportunidad.

Le acarició la mejilla mientras se cercioraba que ella estuviera del todo dormida pues no quería que lo viera usar su magia, buscó la entrada de la cueva que había sido su prisión durante tanto tiempo y que había explorado siendo prácticamente un alma en pena, había sido testigo de todos los cambios que había sufrido su hogar y todo lo demás si poder hacer nada más que esperar, y lo hizo, esperó siglos a qué ella llegara.

\- ¿Feliz? - la voz del fantasma del antiguo sacerdote retumbó en las paredes de la cueva.

\- No molestes anciano.

\- No seas mal educado niño, solo me preocupo por ti.

\- Si claro ¿Por eso me abandonaste tanto tiempo?

\- Tenía cosas que hacer.

La mirada molesta de Ben hizo sonreir al anciano druida que con un movimiento de los dedos abrió un pasadizo entre las rocas que obstruian la entrada de la cueva.

\- No tengas miedo de usar tu poder, ella lo entenderá.

\- ¡Anciano por favor!

\- Soy mayor que tu así que se de qué estoy hablando.

\- Bueno si lo pones así es verdad, yo no soy un vejestorio.

\- Muchacho imprudente, me voy pero dejé un obsequio para tí.

\- ¿Que clase de obsequio? - preguntó Ben con desconfianza.

\- No seas quisquilloso, son solo prendas de vestir de este tiempo.

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Si, no puedes salir así de aquí - el fantasma señaló el Kilt - pensaran que estás loco.

\- ¡Anciano!

\- Ve con tu Sithiche beag y ya lo sabes no tengas miedo de usar tu poder.

\- ¿Mi Sithiche...? ¿Anciano pervertido estuviste mirando?

\- ¡Claro que no! Llegué cuando sellabas tu vínculo con ella, lo demás es asunto tuyo, aunque si es lo que me imagino ya te estabas tardando.

Ben le dió una mirada de reproche a su antiguo maestro y volvió a dónde había dejado a la chica dormida, tendría que averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella antes de despertarla.

Le hizo caso al anciano y dejó fluir su magia antes de acercarse a ella, le puso una mano en la frente y la otra en el pecho y toda una vida de recuerdos paso frente a el provocándole un mareo, pues el tiempo que había pasado sin usar su poder era demasiado.

Después de unos minutos se dejo caer de rodillas y le tomó la mano, estaba agitado pero lo había logrado, sabía casi todo de ella, se llamaba Rey, tenía veinticinco años y no tenía familia, solo unos amigos con los que había viajado a Escocia, y un indeseable que la había estado acosando los dos últimos días.

Observó lo que le había dejado el anciano y se apresuró a cambiar el Kilt por las extrañas prendas que se usaban en esa época, tuvo que recurrir a toda su paciencia que no era mucha para poder vestirse con esas cosas sin soltar un par de improperios y terminó justo cuando la chica empezaba a despertar.

Cuando Rey abrió los ojos sus hormonas ya revolucionadas volvieron a la carga pues se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente.

\- ¿Quien eres? - si el hombre era irresistible con un Kilt, así como estaba ahora, todo vestido de negro era simplemente hermoso e irresistible y ella era solo una débil humana.

\- Soy Ben ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Solo Ben? - Rey veía a todos lados esperando ver la salida, la mirada de ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, sentía que veía muy dentro de ella.

\- En realidad es Ben Solo - se acercó a ella lentamente, tenía el andar de un felino y parecía ser igual de peligroso, por eso debía salir de ahí cuánto antes.

\- No lo harás.

\- ¿Que...? - el la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a su oído.

\- No huiras de mi Sithiche beag álainn.

\- ¿Que significa eso? Ya van dos veces que me lo dices. 

Y la ponía nerviosa cada vez que oía la frase, sentía que la jalaba hacia el como un imán.

\- Algún día te lo diré... Rey.

\- ¿Que... cómo...? - al parecer le había dado un ataque de idiotez monumental pues no era capaz de terminar una frase completa.

\- Vamos hay que salir de aquí - tomó el bolso de Rey y se lo entregó para después levantarla sorpresivamente en sus brazos y echar a andar a la salida.

\- ¡Espera no puedes llevarme así!

\- Si puedo.

\- ¡Bájame! ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- A tu hotel.

\- ¿Que? ¡No, espera no quiero volver ahí!

\- ¿Por el indeseable que te ha estado molestando?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Había llegado a la abertura que había hecho el anciano druida y Ben paso con cuidado por ella para no lastimar a Rey.

\- Se todo sobre ti Rey, o casi todo, pero ya me dirás tú el resto cuando estés lista.

\- Yo no te diré nada ¡Bájame! - se revolvió en los fuertes brazos para tratar de escapar pero el solo la apretó más contra sus pecho.

\- Quédate quieta o te vas a lastimar.

La tranquilidad con la que el hablo puso más nerviosa a Rey que le empezó a golpear en el pecho y los hombros pero era como golpear roca y termino por lastimarse ella y Ben al escuchar que se quejaba se detuvo.

\- Te dije que te ibas a lastimar - la dejó de pie y le tomó la mano para revisarla.

La chica vio a unos turistas que se acercaban a dónde ellos estaban y decidió gritar por ayuda pero no sabía que el enorme hombre leía sus pensamientos.

\- No lo hagas Rey o tomaré medidas drastricas.

Pero ella impulsiva cómo era en ocasiones decidió llevarle la contraria y no imagino las consecuencias que eso le traería.

\- Te lo advertí - le dijo en un murmullo y con regocijo en la mirada pues al parecer había estado esperando precisamente eso.

Sin darle tiempo a nada Ben tomo el rostro de Rey en sus enormes manos y la silenció de la única manera que se le ocurrió, unió sus labios a los de ella y el fuego volvió a encenderse quemandolos a ambos, la sorpresa del ataque hizo a la chica abrir la boca y el aprovechó para enredar su lengua con la de ella que después de unos segundos respondió con igual pasión pasándole los brazos por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella, se pegó a el de manera que no quedaba espacio entre ellos y el le ayudo bajando una mano a su cintura, después de no sabía cuánto tiempo se separaron para respirar pero los labios inflamados y húmedos lo llamaban y cedió de nuevo a la tentación, la besó y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba, un ligero gemido por parte de ella, después dejo un camino pequeños besos hasta su cuello en cual también mordió dejando una pequeña pero visible marca, el gemido esta vez más fuerte lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y la abrazó fuerte contra el mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad lo cual era difícil.

Un momento después los turistas pasaban frente a ellos y solo sonrieron al ver a la pareja que parecía de lo más normal así como estaban abrazados, pero nada era normal pues Ben era un highlander de quinientos años atrás que apenas había empezado a vivir en un claro entre la playa del Loch Ness y la enorme roca donde estaba la que había sido su prisión durante siglos gracias a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Le dió un último beso en la mejilla y le susurró...

\- Sithiche beag álainn, Is leatsa mi*.  
( Pequeña hada hermosa, eres mía )

-

-

Del gaélico escocés:

Sithiche beag*  
( Pequeña hada )

Álainn*  
( Hermosa )

Agus is leatsa mi*  
( Y eres mía )

Is leatsa mi*  
( Eres mía )


	3. Chapter 3

Rose y kydel buscaron a rey por todo el hotel sin encontrarla hasta que la recepcionista les dijo que la había visto salir muy temprano por la mañana.

Fueron a comunicarle a Poe y a Hux y se encontraron con Finn el amigo de Poe diciéndoles cosas muy desagradables sobre Rey, cosas que sabían no eran ciertas pues la conocían de toda la vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Finn? - preguntó Poe con escepticismo.

\- ¡Si! Anoche después de que ustedes se retiraron ella volvió y se me estuvo insinuando.

Hux vio a Rose y le hizo señas de que no dijera nada, ya arreglarían el y Poe las cosas y se disculparian con Rey pues la noche anterior les había dicho que el chico moreno la acosaba y no le habían creído. 

\- ¿A qué hora fue eso Finn? - preguntó Kydel molesta pues Rey había aparecido en la habitación que compartía con Rose y se había quedado con ellas desde las nueve de la noche.

\- Sobre las once de la noche, yo estaba en el bar y ahí me abordó.

Rose pensó que con mucha razón Rey no lo soportaba, el tipo era un mentiroso de lo peor, pero decidieron callar y salir a buscarla.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? - preguntó Hux al volante del auto que habían rentado.

\- ¿Y si vamos al Lago Ness? - sugirió Rose - ella ha querido ir ahí desde el día que llegamos.

\- Vamos allá entonces - respondió Hux - mañana mismo le compraremos ese móvil que pensabas regalarle para navidad.

Rose le sonrió al pelirrojo pues apesar de su aspecto duro y su expresión malhumorada por dentro era muy blando y se preocupaba por su amiga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loch Ness

Ben subió su mano por la espalda de Rey, sentía deseos de besarla de nuevo pero recordó que estaba herida y la apartó un poco de el para ver su frente, el cabello ocultaba el golpe pero tenía restos de sangre.

\- Perdóname lo había olvidado - le tocó con cuidado la cortada pero aún así Rey se quejó.

\- Yo también lo olvidé - con esa voz tan varonil hablándole en ese extraño idioma se había olvidado de todo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver que se apoyaba en el otra vez.

\- Estoy un poco mareada.

\- ¿Por la herida? - la risita de Ben hizo que Rey le diera otro golpe en el pecho lastimando de nuevo su mano.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¿Ya olvidaste que esto empezó por qué me golpeaste? - le tomó las manos y se las besó y se dió cuenta que tenía un hematoma en la muñeca izquierda.

\- No hagas eso porfavor.

\- Tendras que acostumbrarte ¿Dónde más te golpeaste al caer? 

Le revisó los brazos y bajo sus manos de nuevo por el cuerpo femenino rozando las costillas lo cual provocó otra queja de Rey.

\- No me había dado cuenta que me dolía ahí.

\- Debes tener más golpes.

\- Si pero no te diré donde - le dolía horrores una pierna - aún no se quién eres.

\- Ya te lo dije álainn* soy Ben Solo.

\- Eso no es suficiente para mí - refutó pasando por alto la extraña palabra.

\- Tendrá que serlo por el momento - y antes de que ella protestara de nuevo la besó de manera dura pero sin lástimarla.

A Rey no le quedó más opcion que abrazarse a el, otra vez, pues sus piernas no la sostenían ese hombre era peligroso para su paz mental, Ben hizo más estrecho el abrazo y le hablo al oído con suavidad.

\- Confía en mí, no te haré daño, no podría, tu eres muy valiosa para mí.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor Rey, te lo suplico confía en mí.

Algo dentro de ella se ablandó y se abandonó al abrazo pues era incapaz de rechazarlo.

\- Está bien pero me dirás quien eres en realidad y que hacías en esa cueva.

\- Lo haré, cuando estés lista.

Rey ya no protestó pues era posible que el la besara de nuevo y no creía resistir otro más, recostó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró, se sentía bien apoyada en el pero el abrazo fue interrumpido por quién menos esperaba.

Ben vio a los hombres que se acercaban rápidamente, eran tres e iban acompañados de dos chicas que al ver a Rey corrieron directo a ellos, al parecer se conocian por qué ella les sonrió.

\- ¡Rey te hemos estado buscando¡ ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? - la chica pequeña y cachetona se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos y la otra rubia se quedó atrás.

\- Lo siento Rose es que... 

Esta al ver la herida de Rey miró con desconfianza a Ben.

\- ¿Que te sucedió?

\- Tuve un pequeño accidente pero estoy bien no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si.

Los hombres con la otra chica se detuvieron a un lado de Rose y también vieron con desconfíanza a Ben que no soltaba a Rey y menos cuando uno de ellos llamó poderosamente su atención.

Era Finn el sacerdote hijo de Asajj Ventres o por lo menos alguien parecido a el pero de una manera sorprendente y Rey al verlo se aferró más a Ben.

\- ¿Él es quién te acosa? - le preguntó al oído.

Rey asíntio sin soltarse de el.

\- Tranquila, no dejaré que se te acerque.

Rose se dió cuenta de la mirada de rechazo de Rey pero no por el hombre que la abrazaba si no por Finn, como se arrepentía de no haberle creído la noche anterior, miró al chico moreno y este veia con odio al alto y musculoso Adonis.

Hux y Poe también se dieron cuenta y se arrepintieron de haber invitado a Finn al viaje, habían pensado que tal vez le agradaría a su amiga pero se habían equivocado.

\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó Poe a Ben que sostenía de manera posesiva a Rey y ella parecía muy tranquila abrazada también de el, pero viendo bien al tipo hasta el que era hombre podía enterderla.

\- Eso no importa ahora, Rey necesita que le curen las heridas - respondío Ben con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada la mirada que Finn le estaba dando a Rey.

\- Podemos volver al hotel y llamar a un doctor - sugirió Rose conciliadora, y tomó el bolso de Rey que estaba en el suelo, le debía una disculpa a su amiga.

Ben empezó a caminar pero al ver su gesto de dolor la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo cosa que no le gustó nada a fin quien apretó los puños furioso y prometio vengarse.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te duele la pierna? - le reprochó caminando tras el hombre pelirrojo.

\- Por esto presisamente, sabía que me ibas a llevar así.

\- ¿Te molesta? A mí me gusta mucho tenerte en mis brazos, eres tan ligera como una pluma.

Rey cambió el rumbo de la charla mientras Ben iba tras Hux quien iba pensando que ya había visto el rostro del extraño hombre pero no recordaba dónde.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste está ropa? ¿Dónde está el Kilt que usabas cuando caí sobre tí?

\- El Kilt está en ese extraño equipaje - señaló el bolso con la mirada - y esta ropa...

\- ¡Ya se! Luego me lo dirás - se respondió ella misma ante la pausa de el.

Ben sonrió y siguió caminando y observando la playa del Loch Ness y pensaba cuánto había cambiado todo en cinco siglos, su mirada se tornó triste al pensar que ya no había nadie de su clan pues el era el último descendiente.

\- ¿Que pasa? - le preguntó Rey al notar su expresión de tristeza.

\- Estaba recordando a mi familia.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Ellos...ya no existen.

\- Lo siento, yo tampoco tengo a nadie solo a mis amigos, en ocasiones me siento muy sola.

\- Ya no estarás sola Rey.

\- Tu tampoco Ben - no sabía por qué le dijo esas palabras pero lo sintió correcto y le pasó los brazos por el cuello aumentando la furia del moreno que iba detrás de ellos.

Llegaron al auto de alquiler y Hux abrió la puerta trasera para que Ben metiera a Rey y lo hizo después de una breve vacilación al ver el extraño vehículo, pero no la soltó sino sino que subió el también la sentó en sus piernas, el pelirrojo seguía pensando tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Rose llegó y le impidió a Finn subir al auto argumentando que no cabían todos dado la estatura del amigo de Rey.

Poe estuvo de acuerdo y accedió a quedarse con Kydel la chica rubia y Finn que reaccionó muy mal.

\- Eso de que está herida no me lo creo, solo finge para que el la lleve - señaló a Ben y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Poe no supo cómo reaccionar a eso pero Ben que también lo había escuchado si, dejo a Rey, salió del auto con rapidez y lo tomó del cuello levantandolo unos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Rey! 

Finn que jamás se imaginó tal reacción palideció y solo pudo balbulcir una disculpa antes de que Poe se acercara a Ben con temor para pedirle que lo soltara.

\- Déjalo, no vale la pena además Rey necesita que la atiendan.

Ben volteó a verla, ella junto con las otras dos chicas lo veían estupefactas y soltó a Finn dejando que cayera sobre algunas rocas que estaban ahí.

\- Wow - murmuró Poe sorprendido.

\- ¡Está loco y es peligroso! - gritó el moreno desde el suelo.

Ben volvió con intención de darle un buen golpe pero la suave voz de Rey lo detuvo.

\- Ben, no lo hagas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y Rose y kydel se apartaron para que subiera al auto.

Rose subío en el lado del copiloto y kydel fue donde Poe que estaba increpando a Finn.

\- ¡Deberíamos denunciarlo a las autoridades, es un peligro!

\- Al que vamos a denunciar es a ti por acoso - le dijo la rubia.

\- Yo no...

\- Si no cierras la boca yo te voy a dar el puñetazo que no te dió el - Poe señaló el auto que se alejaba - Rey dijo que la estabas acosando y no la creímos pero después de todas las mentiras que dijiste esta mañana nos dimos cuenta que tenía razón, será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

\- ¡No eran mentiras y yo soy tu amigo, no me puedes hacer esto por un desconocido!

\- No sigas Finn, Rey estuvo con nosotras toda la noche - le dijo Kydel - nada de los que dijiste es verdad.

\- Pensé que te conocía Finn pero me equivoqué y no es por un desconocido, es por Rey - Poe miró con decepción al que por años fue su amigo - levántate, volveremos al hotel y yo mismo me voy a encargar de que te subas a un avión y te marches o te denunció a las autoridades, al ser extranjero la sanción que te darán será más dura y es posible que te quedes un tiempo en la cárcel.

Finn pensó que su amigo bromeaba pero al ver su cara supo que no, se levantó y los siguió, iría con ellos y volvería a su país pero antes se vengaria de Rey y del tipo, lo habían humillado y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar al hotel Ben volvió a tomar a Rey en sus brazos sin hacer caso de sus protestas y fue tras Rose que se acercó a la recepción a pedir que llamaran a un doctor pero la recepcionista enmudeció al ver al alto y musculoso hombre con la huésped en brazos.

\- ¡Señorita! - Rose agitó una mano delante del rostro de la chica.

\- Pe... perdón pero es que...

\- Si ya lo sé, el tipo es llamativo pero mi amiga necesita un doctor.

\- Si, enseguida llamo a uno, discúlpeme.

Rose le indicó a Ben el camino subieron al segundo nivel donde estaban sus habitaciones, lo llevó a la de Rey y el la dejo en la cama mientras ella salía a esperar a que Hux subiera con el doctor.

\- Perdoname - le pidió el hombre a Rey tocando su frente.

\- ¿Por qué? Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo cayera por esa grieta.

" En realidad si Sithiche beag " - penso el pero no le dijo nada.

Rey se estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo, demasiado viril y demasiado todo y esa mirada la atrapaba por completo.

\- Mo ghràdh* - le dijo acariciando su mejilla y la pequeña marca que le había dejado en el cuello.

\- ¿Que idioma es ese?

\- Gaélico.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que significa todo lo que me has dicho?

\- Pronto, te lo prometo.

Rose entró a la habitación con la doctora y a esta se le fueron los ojos cuando vio a Ben, Rey suspiró, primero la recepcionista y a hora la doctora al parecer no podían resistirse al atractivo del hombre, solo Rose y kydel lo habían ignorado.

Ben salió de la habitación y sin saber que hacer mientras esperaba a que la doctora saliera fue a mirar por la ventana, la chica llamada Rose lo había echado sin darle tiempo a protestar y estaba en una pequeña dónde también estaba el pelirrojo que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Hux ya había recordado donde había visto el rostro de Ben, habían visitado un castillo convertido en museo en las afueras de Inverness*, su madre le había contado la historia de un highlander desaparecido quinientos años atras y el siempre había querido saber mas.

Había mucho misterio detrás de la desaparición del Laird de esas tierras y lo único que había quedado del el era un retrato pintado cuando había cumplido 35 años, era muy parecido al hombre que tenía frente a el, claro que este no estába vestido como un highlander pero si le cambiaba la ropa que tenía puesta por el clásico atuendo escocés era el mismo hombre.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Ben cuando ya no soportó más la mirada sobre el.

\- ¿Eres descendiente del clan Skywalker?

Ben apretó los puños sin poder contenerse y todo a su alrededor empezó a levitar ante la mirada no tan asombrada de Hux.

\- Ben Solo, el highlander y sacerdote druida desaparecido - Hux se levantó y se puso frente a el - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Ben abrió sus manos volviendo todo a su sitio con suavidad y respondió...

\- Es una historia muy larga.

\- ¿De quinientos años?

\- Un poco más - respondió Ben con un suspiro.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe? - señaló a la habitación donde estaban Rey y Rose con la doctora.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tiene mucho que ver con qué tú estés aquí?

\- Por qué así es, pero si quieres saber más tendrás que esperar a que hable con ella.

\- Está bien pero déjame decirte que las cosas han cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo.

\- Lo se, no estuve completamente inconsciente.

\- Explicate.

\- Era como un fantasma atrapado en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Hux estaba por preguntar más cuando la doctora salió de la habitación de Rey y Ben fue rápido a preguntarle cómo estaba.

\- No se preocupe señor su novia está bien, solo tiene unos golpes que sanarán con el paso de los días.

\- ¿Y la herida de la cabeza?

\- No es nada de gravedad, ella me dijo que le cayeron algunas rocas encima, es posible que alguna de ellas le haya hecho el corte, le dolerá la cabeza por unos días también pero nada de cuidado, solo debe tener mucho reposo hoy y mañana.

\- Gracias doctora.

\- Yo me encargo de sus honorarios - le dijo Hux a Ben mientras acompañaba a la doctora a la recepción, pues parecía no querer irse, había quedado prendada del hombre y este ni cuenta se daba.

Rey estaba recostada en la cama cuando tocaron la puerta, miró a Rose que fue a abrir y cuando vio quien era se sorprendió, pensaba que se había ido después de que la había dejado con la doctora.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Parece que te sorprende verme.

Rose salió para darles privacidad y para hablar con Hux acerca de lo que harian con Finn.

\- Pensé que te habias ido.

\- Rey, no voy a ir a ningún lado sin tí - se sentó en la cama muy cerca de ella.

\- Pero...

\- Ni tu sin mí - le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla, la miró por un momento a los ojos y después se acercó a darle un beso que ella no pudo rechazar.

Ben se apoyó en la cama con una mano y con la otra la tomó del cuello para poder besarla con más facilidad, le acarició los labios con los suyos y se los mordió suavemente para que los separara lo cual logró después de un un momento de vacilación por parte de ella que al final se rindio, abriendo la boca para dar la bienvenida a la lengua que se sació en su dulzura.

Rey gimió y le pasó las manos por el cuello y el cabello enredando sus dedos en el, Ben la siguió besando con esmero, implacable, fue un ataque directo a sus fantasías más ocultas pues era todo lo que ella siempre había soñado y mucho más, el fuego volvió a correr por sus venas y encendió ese lugar oculto entre sus piernas haciendo que ardiera de necesidad.

Rey no supo en que momento el había pasado de estar sentado a esta sobre ella pero sus muslos le habían dado acceso a su rincón más oculto aferrando las caderas de el contra las de ella y el ligero vestido que se había puesto por la mañana había mostrado ser bastante inútil a la hora de protegerla de esa parte del cuerpo masculino que ya volvía a sentir.

Se separó de sus labios por qué necesitaba respirar y cerciorarse de que era real lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Ben! - el nombre salió en un jadeo y estremeció al hombre que apoyó su frente con la de ella.

\- Mo ghràdh* no puedo resistirme a ti, enciendes mi sangre de tal manera que no soy capaz de controlarme pero debo hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte.

\- ¡No me dejes porfavor! - Rey se aferró a él cuando trató de liberarla de su peso. 

La súplica lo desarmó y volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella, si el beso en la playa lo había puesto al límite este lo estaba lanzando al vacío, su miembro plapitaba por la necesidad de hundirse en el húmedo calor que podía sentír atravez de la ropa, abandonó la dulzura de la boca y bajó por el cuello y más abajo, los gemidos de ella eran cada vez más desesperados y había empezado a mover las caderas también.

Ben la tomó de la cintura para detenerla y con el otro brazo la pegó a su pecho para seguirle dando pequeños besos en la mejilla.

\- Tranquila Mo ghràdh* - Rey escuchó entre las brumas del deseo el extraño idioma en el que el le hablaba, poco a poco el ardor se fue calmando y fue cayendo en un sueño lleno de imágenes de un tiempo pasado dónde Ben Solo era un highlander.

Cuando se quedó dormida Ben la puso sobre el y así los encontró Rose cuando volvió con unos analgésicos para el dolor, si le sorprendió ver a su amiga en una posición tan íntima con el desconocido no dijo nada solo dejo el medicamento y salió de la habitación después de hacerle una seña a Ben con la cabeza.

Hux la esperaba fuera con expresión pensativa.

\- No me gusta.

\- Bueno pequeña se supone que a quien le tiene que gustar es a ella - le respondió el pelirrojo sabiendo a qué se refería su prometida.

\- Lo conoció apenas hoy y ya está dormida en sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, va a estar bien.

\- ¿Tu sabes quién es verdad Armi?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y no me lo vas a decir?

\- Que memoria tienes Rose ¿Ya olvidaste el retrato del Castillo?

Rose se sorprendió, palideció y exclamó...

\- !No!

-

-  
Del gaélico escocés

Mo ghràdh*  
( Mi amor )


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sintió escalofríos y miedo, recordaba que Armi había observado el retrato del castillo con mucho interés y ahora le decía que el hombre de ese retrato era el mismo que estaba en la habitación con su amiga y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

\- ¿Armi estás bromeando?

\- No Rose, no es broma.

\- Ya se que tú crees en la magia y todas esas cosas pero... 

\- Es él - Hux se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Yo también quiero saberlo, esta tierra guarda mucho místicismo, magia antigua y él es parte de esa magia.

\- No se que decir.

\- Para empezar no se lo digas a Rey.

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- Aún no, es él quien tiene que decírselo.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Rose?

\- Ella tiene que saberlo.

\- Él se lo dirá, por favor, se que te preocupa tu amiga pero por querer arreglarle vida es que está pasando lo de Finn.

Rose se desinfló como un globo pues Armi tenía razón, ella había sido la primera en estar de acuerdo con la idea de Poe de invitar a Finn al viaje.

\- Me cuesta creerlo ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto con Finn?

\- Todos nos equivocamos.

\- Y también me cuesta creer que ese hombre es el mismo que vivió hace quinientos años.

\- Lo se, pero es él.

\- ¿Que pasaría? ¿Como es que aparecío ahora? 

\- Tendremos que esperar para saberlo.

Rose se quedó pensando hasta que el sonido de su móvil llamó su atención, era un mensaje de kaydel que le pedía bajar a recepción.

\- Ya llegaron Kaydel y Poe - le dijo a Hux que veía por la ventana.

\- Vamos entonces, es mejor sacar a fin de aquí cuánto antes o él - señaló a la habitación de Rey - es capaz de matarlo.

-¿Tu crees? - preguntó Rose muy asustada.

\- Yo lo haría - fue la simple respuesta del pelirrojo mientras bajaban a la recepción del hotel.

No vieron que Finn los espiaba desde la habitación del fondo del pasillo y se fueron apresurados, cuándo vio que bajaban salió y fue directo a la habitación de Rey.

Ben estaba demasiado inquieto como para dormir y ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, además su instinto le advertía que debía estar alerta, Rey seguía dormida sobre él, con cuidado le retiró el cabello de la frente para ver la herida, ya se le había formado un feo moretón.

\- Lo siento mi pequeña hada pero no podía dejarte escapar.

La dejó con suavidad en la cama y se levantó, tenía que pensar muy bien el paso a seguir pero antes debía asegurarse que ella estuviera segura y que se recuperara, había pensado curarla él mismo pero no podía usar toda su magia aún y el Triskel en su hombro estaba muy borroso, aunque no entendía por qué, tal vez la magia de los gitanos era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Se acercó a la ventana solo para volver a sorprenderse, todo era tan diferente, lo que él había conocido ya no estaba, pertenecia a otro tiempo, una profunda tristeza invadió su alma, iba a volver a a cama cuando un ruido fuera de la habitación lo puso alerta y su instinto le hizo esconderse en el pasillo que daba al parecer al cuarto de baño y no se equivocó.

\- Infeliz - murmuró cuando vio quien era, cerró las manos en puños y esperó.

Fin entró de manera sigilosa a la habitación, le había robado el móvil a la novia de Poe y le había enviado un mensaje a la otra chica para alejarla a ella y al pelirrojo de dónde estaba Rey, había pensado escapar pero antes tomaría venganza por el rechazo de ella y por la amenazas de Poe.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y cuando estaba por poner su mano en la boca de la chica para que no gritara al despertar, otra mano más fuerte le dobló el brazo hacia atrás y se lo dislocó, la sorpresa y el dolor hicieron que Finn gritara, había pensado que Rey estaba sola.

El grito despertó a la chica que se bajó de la cama y se alejó rápidamente de los dos hombres que forcejeaban aunque por el físico de Ben y el dolor del hombro Finn llevaba las de perder.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Ben vio a Rey sostenerse de una mesita y se preocupó.

\- Si, ¿Ben que...? 

\- ¡Llama a tus amigos! - Rey iba hacia la puerta cuando Hux, Poe y las chicas entraron corriendo y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo Ben doblaba con saña el brazo de Finn.

\- ¿Que hiciste Finn? - gritó Poe muy molesto.

\- ¡Nada! - el dolor le impedía hablar con claridad y trataba de soltarse del agarre de Ben que le dobló más el brazo.

\- ¡Trató de tocar a Rey! - exclamó furioso él alto hombre.

\- Voy a pedir que llamen a la policía - dijo Hux saliendo de la habitación.

Rose y kaydel se acercaron a Rey que no podía creer que Finn hubiera querido atacarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si Rose gracias - le respondió Rey a su amiga sintiendo escalofríos por la mirada que le daba Finn y Kaydel al ver eso se acercó al moreno y le dió un puntapié en las partes bajas.

\- ¡Pervertido! - cuando estaba por darle otro golpe Poe la detuvo y la apartó.

\- ¡Tiene mi móvil! - Finn le lanzó a la furiosa chica una mirada de odio mientras Poe lo revisaba para quitárselo.

\- ¡Camina! - Ben lo empujó para sacarlo de la habitación haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Ben! - Rey se asustó al ver la mirada asesina del hombre.

\- No te preocupes corazón, no lo voy a matar...no hoy - volvió a empujar a Finn y salió con él antes que Rey protestara de nuevo.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó Rey?

\- No lo sé Rose, lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormida, me desperté por los gritos de Finn.

\- Si, te quedaste dormida sobre él - Rose no pudo evitar pinchar a su amiga y señaló la puerta.

\- ¿Que? ¡No!

\- ¡Oh si! Si lo hiciste, y vine a dejarte unos analgésicos y te ví.

\- ¿Dónde están? Me duele la cabeza.

\- En esa mesita, pero no me cambies la charla.

\- Rose, en serio no me dormí sobre él.

\- ¿Entonces como explicas lo que ví?

\- No se Rose tal vez dormida yo...

\- ¡Rose ya déjala tranquila! - Kaydel se acercó a Rey y le tomó la mano - te debo una disculpa, todos nosotros, no te creímos y lo siento mucho, Poe también, pensamos que fin sería un buen compañero para ti pero nos equivocamos.

\- Está bien Kaydel, ustedes no podían saber que se comportaría de esa manera.

\- Parecía un buen chico.

\- Si, lo parecía.

En ese momento Ben se asomó a la habitación.

\- Ven por favor - le pidió tendiendole la mano.

Rey fue donde él seguida de sus amigas y salieron a la sala donde ya estaban el gerente del hotel y dos policías que esposaban a Finn.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! - gritó Finn al ver a Rey - ¡Ella me invitó!

\- ¡No es verdad! - Rey se le fue encima y alcanzó a darle un par de bofetadas antes de que los policías y Ben la apartaran.

\- Ya, tranquila - Ben la abrazó - te vas a lastimar.

\- ¡No es verdad! - Rey miró a todos con lágrimas en los ojos rogando que le creyeran.

\- Yo he estado con ella desde la mañana - dijo Ben mirando a Finn con furia - solo nos separamos cuando vino la doctora a revisarla ¿A qué hora te invitó a su habitación?

\- Eso es verdad - Rose se acercó a Rey - yo estuve con ella y tú aún no llegabas 

Fin se dió cuenta que ya no le servía de nada mentir.

\- ¡Poe tienes que ayudarme, soy tu amigo!

\- Lo siento, pero intentaste dañar a Rey solo por que te rechazó y no voy a ser cómplice de eso.

\- ¡Tu me invitaste a venir!

\- ¡Pero no para que acosaras a Rey!

El gerente del hotel escuchaba todo sin poder creerlo, nunca había pasado algo parecido ahí y no daba una buena imágen para los otro huéspedes así que intervino.

\- ¡Señores! - todo voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba muy molesto - es obvio que aquí el "caballero" actuó muy mal, así que agradeceré a los oficiales si se lo llevan y lo dejan en una celda, también debería pedirles a ustedes que se vayan - miró a Poe de frente y este se sintió aún más avergonzado - pero no sería ético de mi parte, solo les pido que ésto no vuelva a suceder.

\- No se preocupe señor - respondió Hux - le aseguro que no habra más problemas.

Rey se sentía mal par todo eso, no pensó que las cosas llegarían a tal grado, la cabeza le dolía, se tocó la frente haciendo un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Señorita está herida?

Uno de los policías veía de Rey a Ben hasta que ella le aclaró el porque del la herida en la frente.

\- Tuve un accidente por la mañana oficial.

\- Alguien tiene que ir a declarar y a poner la denuncia - les dijo el otro oficial viéndolos a todos.

\- ¿Es necesario que vaya ella? - preguntó Ben preocupado al ver la palidez de Rey.

\- No por el momento señor, puede ir alguien más, pero mañana es posible que si tenga que presentarse.

\- Yo iré - Hux se acercó a los oficiales para ir con ellos y Rose y Kaydel también decidieron ir.

\- ¿Poe? - Hux vio a su amigo que se debatía entre ir o quedarse.

Después de un par de segundos ganó la sensatez y decidió ir también.

Cuando todos se fueron Ben tomó a Rey de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza - Rey desvió la vista, la ponía nerviosa esa mirada tan intensa.

\- Estás pálida.

\- Este día ha sido demasiado para mí.

\- Rey yo...lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? Tu no tienes la culpa.

\- En parte si - había decidido ser sincero y decirle la verdad o mostrársela.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Yo provoqué que cayeras dentro de esa cueva.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Pero cómo?

\- Mira - Ben le tomó la cara y unió su frente con la de ella.

Imágenes de Ben vestido con un Kilt y llegando a un castillo montado en un caballo inundaron su mente, las mismas imágenes del sueño que había tenido, él discutiendo con alguien mayor, una anciana, Finn, un grupo de gitanos hechizandolo, los símbolos sobre su pecho, la cueva, el paso del tiempo, mucho tiempo y después ese día, ella llegando al lago, la roca, el accidente, la sangre y todo lo demás.

Cuando Ben la soltó se sentó en el sofá y tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Te mostré parte de mi vida.

\- ¿Como fue posible?

\- Soy un sacerdote druida, o lo era hace quinientos años.

\- ¿Que? 

\- Rey por favor escúchame, todo lo que viste es verdad.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor.

\- Es que es tan...no encuentro la palabra ¿Y por qué Finn estaba...?

\- ¿Increíble? Lo sé y ese era otro Finn.

\- No entiendo.

\- Si te soy sincero yo tampoco, es posible que su alma renaciera.

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decir raque no entiendo nada de esto.

\- Es verdad Rey, todo lo que te mostré

\- Me cuesta creerlo.

\- Lo se y se también que te pido mucho pero porfavor confía en mí.

\- ¿Cuantos tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

\- Un poco más de quinientos años.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que pasaste más de medio milenio dormido en esa cueva?

\- Si, estuve atrapado ahí, solo, viendo como todo cambiaba sin poder hacer nada, esperando año tras año.

Seguía sin poder creer lo que Ben le contaba, pero la expresión de su rostro era tan triste que se sintió mal por él.

\- Dame un poco de tiempo por favor, necesito asimilar todo esto.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Perdóname, la paciencia no es mi fuerte pero te daré el tiempo que necesites.

Ella le acarició el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, tenía la mirada tan triste en ese momento que no dudó en abrazarlo.

\- Gracias mo ghràdh*.

La palabra susurrada en gaélico le causó a Rey escalofríos y lo abrazó más fuerte por un momento y se separó de él.

\- Quisiera poder borrar esa tristeza de tus ojos Ben.

\- Puedes Rey, solo quédate a mi lado, no me dejes, por favor.

Volvió a abrazarlo y él recostó la cabeza en el pecho de ella, estuvo un momento así y después se levantó para llevarla a la habitación.

\- Ven, tienes que descansar, ese golpe ya se puso feo.

\- Me duele.

\- Lo se, estás pálida - le tocó la mejilla y un mechón de cabello.

\- Quiero darme un baño.

\- Está bien, entonces yo esperaré aquí.

\- ¡No! ¿Puedes esperar en la habitación? Por favor.

\- ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

\- Un poco, no puedo evitar sentirme amenazada.

\- Mientras yo esté junto a ti no permitiré que te hagan daño.

\- Nunca me había pasado algo así, me siento mal por Poe, Finn es su amigo.

\- No es tú culpa Rey, el debió entender tu negativa.

\- Solo espero que lo manden muy lejos de mí, no quiero verlo de nuevo.

Ben la abrazó, entró con ella en la habitación y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

\- Anda toma tu baño, yo estaré aquí.

Rey tomó sus cosas y fue al cuarto de baño, se desnudó y se puso bajo el agua caliente, se lavó con cuidado el cabello por la herida y después se echó espuma en el cuerpo, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando conoció a Ben pero al recordar el orgasmo que había tenido y los besos que él le dió después, su cuerpo reacciono exitandose de nuevo.

\- Debo estar loca - murmuró sintiendo como su intimidad latía y sus pezones se endurecían.

Salió del baño y se secó, ya estaba oscureciendo así que decidió ponerse su pijama, pediría algo para cenar en la habitación con Ben, no había comido nada en todo el día y tenía hambre y si lo que le había mostrado era verdad él también debía estar hambriento.

Salió del baño y lo encontró sentado en la cama observando una moneda al parecer de oro.

\- ¿Ben?

Él levantó la vista y al verla así con la cara limpia, el cabello húmedo y esa extraña ropa le pareció muy joven.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó al ver sus ojos más luminosos.

\- Si, pero tengo hambre

\- ¿Hambre?

\- Si ¿Tú no?

\- La verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

\- Voy a pedir algo para los dos.

\- ¿Pedir?

\- Si, pido que tarigan algo y podemos cenar aquí.

Ben estaba empezando a entender como funcionaban las cosas en esa época y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- No puedo aceptar.

\- ¿Por qué no? 

\- ¿Crees que pueda pagar con esto? - le mostró la moneda que había estado observando.

\- ¿Es oro? - preguntó con el seño fruncido.

\- Si, pero por lo que he visto ya no funciona como medio de pago.

\- Tienes razón, pero puedo pagar yo.

\- No Rey, no está bien

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Soy yo quien tiene que cuidar de tí.

\- ¿Por qué? No soy tu mujer.

\- Si lo eres.

\- ¿Que?

\- Eres mi mujer Rey.

Ben se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a él, el pulso en la base del cuello de Rey era visible y su respiración era agitada.

\- Tú eres mi mujer - volvió a repetir Ben antes de besarla.

Rey al ser tomada por sorpresa nuevamente se sujetó de el jersey de Ben y por un momento estuvo tentada a rechazarlo pero al momento que movió su mano al pecho de él y sentir el rápido latir de su corazón se abandono en sus brazos y respondió con pasión.

Ben trató de abandonar los labios de Rey varias veces pero le era imposible, su dulzura lo llamaba, su respuesta lo tentaba a seguir besándola, quería llevarla a la cama de nuevo y perderse en su cuerpo pero era demasiado pronto, se separó de ella y al verla con los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos y húmedos volvió a tomarlos y con su lengua se abrió paso entre ellos.

Rey se colgó del cuello de Ben que la enlazó también de la cintura y la levantó, por instinto ella lo abrazó con las piernas haciéndolo retroceder hasta que calleron sobre la cama, con Rey sobre él de nuevo Ben estuvo por perder el control pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el apasionado interludio y contra su voluntad se separaron agitados y sonrojados.

Rey se bajó de la cama y fue a abrir miéntras Ben trataba de que su cuerpo no mostrara las consecuencias de lo que acababa de suceder, cuando la chica abrió la puerta se encontró con Hux y Rose que llevaban hamburguesas y pizza pero al ver la cara sonrojada de Rey y la expresión de Ben el pelirrojo sonrió pícaro y volteó a ver a su novia.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

Rose se sonrojó ligeramente y le pidió disculpas a Rey con la mirada antes de entrar en la habitación.

\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? - preguntó en general y se puso a acomodar las cosas en una pequeña mesa ayudada por Rey, Hux se acercó a Ben, le dió una cerveza y le dijo en voz baja...

\- Será mejor que te acostumbres Ben Solo ¿O prefieres Skywalker?

\- Ben Solo está bien

\- ¿Ahora sí vas a cenar con nosotros? - Rey se había acercado a él y lo miraba suplicante.

\- Si mo ghràdh* 

La abrazó de nuevo y Rose al verlos se dió cuenta que ahí había algo más allá de la comprensión, no era simple atracción esos dos eran como almas gemelas, o al menos así lo veia ella y al parecer Armi también pues al verla le sonrio asintiendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se prometió no volver a entrometerse en la vida amorosa de su amiga, al menos por el momento...


	5. Chapter 5

Ben observó a Rey y Rose acomodar los alimentos y aprovechó para preguntarle a Hux por Poe.

\- ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

\- En su habitación.

\- ¿Y Kaydel? - Rey se unió al interrogatorio.

\- Verás Rey - Hux se sentó en una de las sillas y le dió un trago a su cerveza - Poe se siente culpable por lo que pasó y piensa volver mañana a América y Kaydel se va con él.

Rey se fue a sentar a la cama y Rose se acercó a darle un abrazo.

\- No es tú culpa amiga y tampoco de Poe, aquí el único culpable es Finn y... bueno, ya está detenido.

\- Me siento culpable por qué era amigo de Poe, amigo muy cercano.

\- Rey, amigo cercano o no, no tenía por que acosarte - opinó Hux con el ceño fruncido.

\- Armi tiene razón, así que quita esa cara y vamos a cenar - Rose le pasó una hamburguesa y otra a Ben que se había sentado en la cama también, tomó una ella y se sentó en la silla que había quedado libre.

Ben observó el pan relleno y lo probó con cautela, había muchas cosas a las que tenía que acostumbrarse en ese tiempo pero con tal de estar con Rey el esfuerzo valía la pena.

\- No te va a envenenar - le dijo Rose con una risita al ver su expresión de sospecha.

\- ¿Cómo se llama ésto? 

\- Hamburguesa - respondió Rey que estaba sentada junto a él.

Ben la miró y le retiró con un dedo las migas de pan que tenía en los labios y Rose al ver el sonrojo de su amiga le alcanzó un par de pañuelos desechables.

\- ¿Y... que paso en la comisaría? - preguntó Rey con cautela.

Hux y Rose se miraron entre ellos pero sabiendo la naturaleza de Ben optaron por decir la verdad en vez de mentir.

\- Bueno...Poe pudo hacer un trato con las autoridades y mañana Finn se va con ellos, un par de oficiales los van a acompañar al aeropuerto para cerciorarse que sube al avión.

\- ¿Aeropuerto? ¿Avión?

Ben estaba cada vez más confundido y Rey le tomó la mano.

\- Después te explico.

\- El caso es que Finn se va de Escocia - dijo Rose complacida.

\- Ahora que lo pienso es lo mejor para él y para mí - el tono de voz de Ben asustó a las chicas y Hux asíntio estando de acuerdo con él.

\- A mi me hubiera gustado que se quedara tras las rejas, pero había un pequeño detalle en el que nadie había pensado.

\- ¿Que detalle Rose - Rey veía con curiosidad a su amiga.

\- Si Finn se quedaba, tu y él - señaló a Ben - tenían que ir a declarar.

\- Bueno si pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Ya le dijiste? - preguntó Hux a Ben antes de que Rose siguiera hablando.

\- Si ¿Por qué? - Ben acercó a Rey a él

\- Bueno mi amigo, sucede que no tienes lo documentos que necesitas para vivir en esta época.

\- ¿Documentos? ¿De que documentos hablas? ¿ Que tanto ha cambiado Escocia, el mundo?

\- Mucho, me temo - el pesar en la voz de Hux puso a Ben más nervioso y solo se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Rey en su muslo. 

\- ¿Que voy a hacer?

\- Ben, ya pensaremos en algo - Rey se acercó más a él tratando de darle consuelo.

\- No te atormentes con eso hombre, ya veremos qué hacer mañana, conozco alguien que nos puede ayudar.

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada ilegal verdad Armi?

\- ¡Claro que no! - el pelirrojo vio a Rose indignado pero un segundo después desvió la mirada.

Siguieron cenando sin volver a mencionar el asunto y cuando llegó la hora de retirarse Hux le preguntó a Ben si quería una habitación aparte pero Rey al escucharlo se aferró a él.

\- Gracias pero no será necesario y te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo se Solo, nosostros nos retiramos, que descansen.

Hux acompañó a Rose a su habitación y al dejarla en la puerta la miró con los brazos cruzados.

\- Muy bien, suéltalo.

\- ¿No crees que...?

\- ¿Que?

\- Es peligroso que Rey se quede sola con ese hombre.

\- Confío en él.

\- ¿Por qué? No lo conoces.

\- Tampoco conocía a Finn hasta que Poe y tú me lo presentaron y no me agradó mucho que digamos.

\- Es verdad, pero Poe lo conocía o eso pensamos y a él - Rose señaló a la habitación de Rey - no lo conocemos, nadie de nosotros.

\- Tienes razón pero Rey está feliz con él y no lo rechaza con lo hizo con Finn desde el principio.

\- Si, está embobada.

\- ¿Estás celosa pequeña?

\- ¡No! Estoy preocupada por ella, si es verdad lo que me dijiste tal vez en algún momento él tenga que volver a su tiempo y Rey sufrirá.

Al escuchar a Rose Hux recordó algo que le había dicho su madre sobre los viajes en el tiempo usando unas antiguas rocas como portal.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Gracias cielo!

Hux le dió un beso rápido a Rose y volvió a la habitación de Rey.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Te digo mañana!

Rose vio a Hux tocando la puerta de la habitación de Rey y suspiró antes de cerrar la suya, hablaría por la mañana con su amiga y trataría de advertirle acerca del misterioso hombre pero rocordo la mirada arrobada de ella y volvió a suspirar, al parecer ya estaba enamorada de él o estaba muy cerca de estarlo.

Y no se equivocaba, cuando Rose y Hux se fueron Rey llevo a Ben hacía la cama y se sentó junto él.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Ben le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Le dije a tu amigo que podía confiar en mí pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

\- ¿Por qué? Él no es mi hermano y Rose tampoco, aunque si son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia.

\- Por eso mismo lo digo, además estás con ellos, de alguna manera él es responsable por tí.

\- Por favor Ben, no me dejes sola.

\- No lo haré pequeña, me voy a quedar contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

La abrazó y estaba por besarla cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Fue a abrir y se encontró con el pelirrojo bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro.

Rey se acercó a Ben y le dió a Hux una mirada de reproche ya que pensaba que había ido por él para llevarlo a otra habitación. Hux ocultó su diversión y señaló la pequeña sala al final del pasillo.

\- Solo quiero consultar algo con él Rey, no me mires así.

Ben le apretó la mano a la chica y le sonrió.

\- Tranquila, no me voy a ir.

Ben salió dejando la puerta entre abierta para que Rey estuviera más tranquila.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de volver a tu tiempo? - soltó Hux a bocajarro.

\- ¿Cómo?

Ben estaba confundido, no se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así.

\- Tal vez sea posible.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si pero dame un par de días para investigar.

\- Yo... - vio con angustia hacia donde Rey estaba y no pudo contestar.

\- ¿Y si pudieras llévarla contigo? 

\- Eso seria lo mejor de todo esto.

\- Entonces buscaré la manera de ayudarte.

\- Gracias... Armitage Hux.

El pelirrojo no dijo más solo asíntio con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente mientras Ben volvía a la habitación, sentía esperanza pero también angustia, si había una pequeña posibilidad de volver a su tiempo y llevar a Rey con él lo haría pero no sabría que hacer si ella no quería ir.

Rey caminaba de un lado a otro cuando él entró y cerró la puerta, ella fue rápidamente a poner el seguro como si con eso pudiera evitar que se fuera a media noche, aúnque ya era casi media noche.

\- Estás muy nerviosa.

Volteó a verlo y no pudo ocultar la angustia que ella también sentía.

\- Ven - fue hacía él y lo abrazó enterrando la nariz en su pecho - no me pienso ir de aquí sin ti Rey, no importa lo que pase.

\- ¿Me lo juras? - Levantó un poco la cabeza reacia a mirarlo para que no viera sus ojos húmedos, ese hombre se había vuelto para ella tan importante como respirar en solo cuestión de horas.

\- Te lo juro, te doy mi palabra de highlander que siempre voy a estar contigo, un highlander jamás abandona a su mujer.

\- Yo no... - un dedo en sus labios le impidió seguir hablando y ese mismo dedo le levantó un poco el rostro.

\- Si, tú eres mi mujer, la única, nunca habrá nadie más.

La sinceridad en las palabras y en los ojos de Ben le llegaron a Rey al alma y cuando él se acercó a besarla ella misma recibió el beso a medio camino.

Se colgó de su cuello y abrió la boca esperando sentir la pasión que había sentido horas antes, sintió los labios masculinos reclamando los suyos y su lengua rozó la de ella haciéndola gemir y estremecerse.

Ben le sujetó la cabeza enterrando los dedos en el cabello, la mano con la que le acariciaba la cintura bajó un poco hasta la redondeada cadera para pegarla más a él y hacerla sentir su deseo.

Rey podía sentir en su mejilla el acelerado latir del corazón de Ben y un estremecimiento en su intimidad, él la empujó suavemente para recostarla en la cama quedando sobre ella que no protestó si no que lo atrajo más atrapandolo con las piernas.

Al sentír la dureza del miembro masculino en el valle entre sus piernas justo como por la mañana Rey se humedecio de nuevo y gimió, Ben liberó sus labios y la observó, tenía los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y húmedos, la respiración agitada.

\- Ben - la voz de Rey ronca por el deseo lo exitó aún más, buscó en su cuello la marca que había dejado unas horas antes, con los dedos le apartó el cabello y se acercó a dejar un beso ahí para después susurrarle en el oído...

\- Mo ghràdh, Is leatsa mi*.

\- Si.

Rey respondió sin saber por qué cuando él la miró a los ojos, pero sintió algo distinto a lo que había sentido la primera vez que él le había dicho esas palabras, era como si miles de hilos invisibles ataran su alma con la de él.

\- Si Rey, eres mía así como yo soy tuyo.

Otro beso más apasionado que el primero dejó a Rey sin voluntad para negarse a nada, si Ben la desnuda en ese momento ella simplemente se habria entregado pero el honor estaba antes y reacio él liberó sus labios después de darle un par de mordiscos.

\- Es hora de dormir mo ghràdh*.

Rey asíntio y también lo libero pues lo tenía abrazado con piernas y brazos. El calor que sentía en su intimidad iba remitiendo poco a poco pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y aún tenía los ojos brillantes.

\- Yo... tengo que...

La voz le temblaba, toda ella estaba temblando, cuando Ben la liberó de su peso se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño para echarse agua fría a la cara, se miró al espejo y la imagen que este le devolvió no era la misma que veía todos los días, la mujer frente a ella tenía el cabello alborotado, la mirada salvaje y los labios más llenos, estaba por meterse de nuevo a la ducha a darse un baño de agua helada cuando escuchó la voz de Ben.

\- ¿Rey estás bien?

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a él.

\- Si, yo...me estaba aseando.

\- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

\- ¡No! Es que...todo esto es extraño para mí.

\- Para mi también.

Ben se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello dejandolo alborotado en el proceso.

\- ¿Quieres darte un baño? - Rey dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió pues la musculatura que se marcaba atravez de la ropa la distrajo y Ben sonrió al verla nerviosa de nuevo.

\- Me gustaría mucho pero...

\- Yo te enseño cómo funciona, ven - fue a abrir el grifo del agua.

\- ¿Puedes dejar el agua fría por favor? - pidió él al ver el vapor.

\- Si, claro, aquí están las toallas y una bata - lo miró y al imaginarlo desnudo con gotas de agua por todo el cuerpo estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y desnudarlo ella misma, ajustó la temperatura del agua y huyó del cuarto de baño dejandolo solo.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó la parte superior del pijama pues estaba acalorada aunque debajo llevaba una blusa más fresca que dejaba parte de sus senos al descubierto era lo bastante recatada como para no caer en la provocación, aunque como estaba empezando a conocer a Ben, bien se podría pasear desnuda delante de él y siguir con la virtud intacta al día siguiente.

Se quedó mirando al techo de la habitación y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida, cuando Ben salió del baño y la encontró con el cabello extendido en la almohada supo que sería una noche muy larga pues ni el baño con agua helada había bajado su erección.

\- Pronto mi amor, pronto serás mía por completo.

Le dió un beso en los labios y la cubrió con las mantas antes de acostarse junto a ella esperando que las horas pasaran rápidamente...

-

-

-

-

Del Gaélico escocés:

Mo ghràdh, Is leatsa mi*  
( Mi amor, eres mía )


End file.
